


[Art] Страж Храма

by WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 (Box_of_Chocolates)



Series: визуал G-PG-13 WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 [4]
Category: Sacred 2: Fallen Angel
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021, sketch - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/WTF%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202021
Summary: This work is part of an ongoing anonymous fest.Please share a link to this work, do not repost anywhere.//Эта работа — часть анонимной выкладки на Фандомной битве.Пожалуйста, делитесь ссылкой на работу, а не изображением.
Series: визуал G-PG-13 WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147553
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Все работы WTF Box of Chocolates 2021





	[Art] Страж Храма

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of an ongoing anonymous fest.  
> Please share a link to this work, do not repost anywhere. 
> 
> //
> 
> Эта работа — часть анонимной выкладки на Фандомной битве.  
> Пожалуйста, делитесь ссылкой на работу, а не изображением.

полноразмер [тут](https://images2.imgbox.com/44/53/g3ubVYo9_o.jpg)


End file.
